AC synchronous motors and brushless DC motors are controlled through commutation of solid state switching devices connected to their stator windings. These motors can be of the permanent magnet (PM) type in which permanent magnets are used on the rotor instead of rotor windings. As the speed of the rotor increases, the voltage developed in the stator (referred to as the "back emf") increases. This, in turn, requires that higher and higher terminal voltages be applied to produce the desired torques. Base speed is that speed which is at the top of the constant torque range and at the beginning of the constant horsepower range. In many uses, it is desirable to limit terminal voltage at a certain speed and yet maintain a constant horsepower over a certain speed range above base speed. The ratio of the highest speed that can be attained to the base speed at which the limit of terminal voltage is reached is termed the constant power speed ratio. Attaining a desired constant power speed ratio is made more difficult when the motor inductance is in the microhenry range.
PM motors with interior mounted magnets (IPMs) have been shown to have constant power speed ratios of 7.5:1. However, these types of PM motors are not commercially available.
In traction devices such as electric vehicles, the torque-speed specifications call for a constant torque up to some base speed, and then constant horsepower operation up to a higher speed. PM electric motors with rare earth surface-mounted permanent magnets are viable candidates for such applications due to their power density and efficiency. These motors are electrically commutated and are driven by inverters.
Camber et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,677,605, issued October 14, 1997, discloses a drive system for a brushless DC motor which uses PWM inverter, and phase timing advancement to control operation in the constant power range above base speed. This patent discloses a three-phase brushless DC motor driven by a six-step PWM drive. The commutation switches include IGBT's and MOSFET's for the primary switching devices in parallel with bypass diodes.
As speed increases and commutation takes place at a rapid rate, this arrangement may allow for continuous conduction of the phase current and conduction by the bypass diodes at undesirable times, leading to the loss of power and efficiency. The inverter and the motor may heat up, thereby requiring additional cooling measures.